Kyuuketsuki
by Yaya07
Summary: Chapter 4 — Cousin from Tousan 3 #UPDATE!# Surat itu memanggil Sakura ke atap rumahnya. Di atas, ia sangat kesal karena— look at story! xD /c/Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto -_sensei_  
><strong>

**= Prologue =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Kyuuketsuki -]**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, gaje, OOT, OOC, menerima— flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p>Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 20.39 pm. Malam semakin gelap. Namun, seorang gadis manis masih berada di toko musik yang ramai pengunjung. Kau tahu? Itu karena toko musik itu kedatangan grup musik terkenal di Tokyo. Yaitu grup musik <em>Two Mix<em>(*)_._

Tidak lama, gadis itu membawa kaset lagu yang tadi ia cari menuju meja kasir. Dari ruang tengah toko musik itu, terdengar musik dan nyanyian lagu _Break _yang dibawakan _live _oleh _Two Mix_.

"Ini saja, Sakura-chan? Tidak mencari lagu yang terbaru?" tanya gadis penunggu kasir yang memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam dan berambut merah darah.

"Ah, cukup ini saja Karin-neechan. Aku sedang tidak _mood _mengoleksi terlalu banyak lagu bulan ini." Jawab gadis manis tadi sambil membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya. Sedangkan gadis merah mengangguk mengerti.

"Semuanya 150(*) yen, Sakura-chan." Ucap gadis merah yang dipanggil Karin. Gadis merah muda langsung memberikan uang seperti yang dikatakan Karin tadi.

"Terima kasih, Karin-chan! _Konbanwa_!" ujar gadis manis itu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Eh tunggu Sakura!" cegah Karin sambil menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. "Eh? Ada apa Karin-neechan? Ah iya! Mau titip salam pada Sasori-niisan ya?"

Karin menghela napas dan langsung menoleh ke kanan ke kiri. Merasa sudah aman, Karin langsung mengucapkan sesuatu dengan suara pelan.

"Ingat Sakura, kau harus hati-hati jika melewati rumah mewah yang ada di jalan X itu!" bisik Karin dengan muka horor. Gadis merah jambu itu— Sakura hanya terkikik geli mendengar bisikan Karin.

"Tenang saja, _oneechan_! Aku bisa menjaga diri kok!" tanggap Sakura dengan senyum merekah. Karin pun hanya tersenyum pasrah.

"Ya sudah. Hati-hati ya Sakura-chan!" ujar Karin sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sakura mengangguk dan langsung keluar toko musik yang mulai menggila karena konser _Two Mix_.

.

* * *

><p>Di jalan X, bagian kanan jalan itu ada sebuah rumah mewah yang bercat putih dan ada tanda bulan sabit hitam di pintu rumah itu. Sedangkan Sakura, ia masih berada di jarak 100 meter dari rumah itu.<p>

"Haah, Karin-neechan ada-ada saja. Memang siapa juga yang percaya pada rumor itu? Seorang Haruno Sakura, tidak akan mudah percaya dengan rumor seperti itu!" ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum yakin.

Ia teringat pada cerita sahabatnya beberapa hari yang lalu.

**_flash back_**

_"Eh, kita ke kantin yuk!" ajak gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail. _Kedua gadis di depannya mengangguk setuju._

_Lalu, ketiga gadis itu segera menuju kantin, dan memesan makanan untuk mengisi perut masing-masing yang ingin diisi makanan._

_"Oh iya, kalian berdua percaya tidak pada rumor yang menjadi _buah bibir _sekolah kita?" tanya si pirang kepada gadis berambut indigo dan merah muda._

_"Hm? Rumor apa?" tanya si merah muda yang tidak lain adalah Haruno Sakura. Sedangkan gadis pirang yang bertanya tadi_**—**_Yamanaka Ino, mulutnya menganga lebar dengan tanggapan dari Sakura._

_"Kau sama sekali tidak tahu rumor itu?" tanya Ino dengan muka serius. Gadis di sampingnya**—** Hyuuga Hinata, ikutan menatap Sakura._

_"Tidak. Memang rumor apa?" jawab Sakura sekaligus bertanya balik. Ino menghela napas dan berpikir bahwa sahabatnya ini sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan yang namanya gosip!_

_"Kau tahu jalan X itu 'kan? Nah, di seberang sebelah kanan, ada rumah mewah yang memiliki bulan sabit hitam di pintunya. Menurut kabar, pemilik rumah itu adalah vampire yang akan muncul pada pukul 20.00 pm ke atas. Tetapi, vampire itu akan keluar jika hanya satu orang yang lewat sendirian di depan rumahnya! Aku dengar, dulu ada gadis yang hilang setelah melewati rumah itu sendirian pada malam hari." Jelas Ino panjang lebar._

_"Dan kau percaya begitu saja, Ino?" tanya Hinata pada Ino yang bermuka serius._

_"Tentu saja! Uhh, aku tidak mau keluar rumah malam-malam mulai hari ini!" respon Ino sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sakura dan Hinata hanya _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah sahabat pirangnya ini._

_**end of flash back**_

Sakura pun melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tidak lebih dari lima menit, gadis manis bermata _emerald _ini sudah mendekati rumah misterius tersebut.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

Langkah kaki Sakura terdengar jelas, karena suasana sangat sepi dan hanya ada suara langkah kakinya dan suara dedaunan yang saling bergesekan.

Tetapi—

_Zzzzzzzz._

"Eh? Apa itu?" ujar Sakura sambil menoleh ke belakang saat mendengar suara kain berkibar. Ia kembali menatap ke depan. Jalanan yang sepi lengang.

"Haah, itu hanya perasaanku saja. Di sini itu, tidak ada yang namanya vampire!" ucap Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tiba-tiba**—**

_Wuuussshhh... Tep! Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Hah!" kata Sakura. Matanya membesar, dan pupilnya mengecil. Dengan mulut menganga, ia menatap sosok yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya.

"Khu khu khu. Ternyata kau punya nyali yang cukup kuat juga, nona manis." Ucap sosok itu sambil menatap tajam Sakura yang diam menatap sosok di depannya yang ia rasa, aneh?

"Eh? Kau siapa?" ucap Sakura dengan muka polos sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tipisnya. Sosok itu mendekati Sakura dengan tatapan tajam seperti tadi.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" tanya sosok tersebut. Sosok itu adalah seorang pemuda yang memasang tampang datar dengan mata _onyx _yang akan membuat siapa pun membeku di tempat jika mendapat tatapan tajamnya.

"Aku tahu siapa kau. Kau itu _vampir_e 'kan? _Vampire_ jelek yang selalu jadi bahan omongan seluruh warga sekolahku. Dan yang membuat semuanya ketakutan. Tetapi ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu. Haah, memang apa bagusnya sih? Bo—" belum selesai menyelesaikan celotehannya, sosok itu langsung mencengkeram leher Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu mengatai bahwa _vampire_ itu jelek, ha?" tanya sosok yang ternyata adalah pemuda _vampire_ itu. Ia mengcengkeram leher Sakura dan mendekatkannya dengan wajah datarnya. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang.

"Aku bosan! Bosan mendengar celotehan semua orang yang membicarakan _vampire_!" jawab Sakura tanpa ada rasa takut di mata hijau miliknya.

"Kau tidak takut dengan para _vampire_? Kau tidak takut kesakitan?" tanya pemuda tersebut.

"Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak takut! Hah? Bicara apa kamu! Sakit kenapa!" tanggap Sakura dengan cepat dan langsung menepis tangan sang pemuda. Karena merasa diremehkan, pemuda itu memegang dagu Sakura dan mendekatkannya lagi di wajahnya.

"Kau tidak tahu? Bukankah _vampire_ itu meminum darah manusia? Khu khu khu," bisik pemuda bermata _onyx _tepat di dekat telinga Sakura.

Seketika, Sakura langsung mengerti apa maksud kalimat pemuda itu.

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan aku, _vampire_ jelek!" pinta Sakura sambil mendorong tubuh kekar sang pemuda.

"Tidak akan, nona manis. Pertama, ingat! Namaku bukan _vampire _jelek, tetapi Uchiha Sasuke. Kedua, kau adalah mangsaku, nona manis." Ujar pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu dengan nada yang dibuat-buat. Dan itu berhasil membuat Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Dasar _vampire_ genit!" pekik Sakura kesal.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Haruno Sakura<strong>, gadis berambut merah muda berumur 15 tahun yang memakai kacamata berbingkai tipis, dan berlensa tipis juga. Gadis ini salah satu murid di Konoha Gakuen. Ia duduk di kelas XA.

Sakura ini adalah, gadis pecinta musik dan seorang _otaku_, sebutan untuk orang penggila _manga_. Setiap _manga _yang menurutnya bagus, pasti ia beli dengan merengek-rengek pada kakak atau orang tuanya. Setiap musik yang menurutnya keren, pasti ia mencari kasetnya di toko musik milik pamannya yang selalu ditunggu oleh kakak sepupunya, Karin.

Sakura putri dari Haruno Fuyuki dan Haruno Makoto. Ia memiliki kakak laki-laki bernama Haruno Sasori. Pemuda berumur 17 tahun berambut merah darah ini kakak yang bertanggung jawab dan menyayangi Sakura. Menurut informasi, Sasori sempat menjalin hubungan dengan Karin.

Gadis ini bersikap _tsundere_, gampang merubah _mood_, ramah, dan baik hati. Tetapi, walaupun _tsundere_, sebenarnya Sakura adalah gadis yang manis dan cantik. Ia sangat pintar dan menjadi murid kesayangan para guru di Konoha Gakuen.

Namun, jika _mood _Sakura sudah sangat buruk, bersiaplah untuk menjadi korban kekerasan gadis manis dan cantik ini.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke, **pemuda bermata _onyx _dan berambut _raven _ini adalah seorang vampire. Mata hitam kelamnya, akan menghipnotis siapa saja yang ditatapnya. Tetapi, itu sama sekali tidak berlaku pada seorang Haruno Sakura.

Vampire yang satu ini sangat menyukai tomat, dan musik.

Sasuke juga sama _tsundere_.

Pemuda ini berumur 16 tahun. Setahun lebih muda dari Sakura. Tetapi, jangan salah! Sasuke ini sama-sama kelas X dengan Sakura tingkat High School.

Informasi mengenai Uchiha Sasuke (dalam fanfic ini) lebih lanjut, tidak diketahui. Karena _vampire_ ini sangat misterius.

.

* * *

><p><strong>To ~ Be ~ Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Moshi-moshi minna-san! Watashi wa **Yaya** dechu~!

Saya _Author_ baru di _fandom_ Naruto, minna-san. Maka dari itu, saya minta bantuannya ya, dengan memberikan saran dan kritik untuk _fanfic_ ini..

**(*) **Two Mix itu grup musik yang terdiri dari dua orang. Yaitu Minami Takayama dan Shiina Nagano.

Two Mix pernah muncul di Anime Detective Conan (Case Closed / Meitantei Konan) di episode 82. Kalau Manga-nya saya lupa. Hehe..

**(*) **Yang ini, saya sama sekali tidak tahu! Saya hanya asal saja tulis nilai nominalnya. Jujur, saya payah dalam hitung-hitungan T^T

Makanya, _gomen_ jika nilai ini terlalu besar ataupun terlalu kecil. Teehee..

_Anyway, mind to review minna_? :)


	2. Chapter 1 : He's My Classmate

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto -_sensei_  
><strong>

**= Chapter 1 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Kyuuketsuki -]**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, gaje, OOT, OOC, menerima**—** flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p><em>Natto! Natto! Hitori de natto!<em>

Alarm ponsel Sakura berbunyi keras. Dan itu sukses membuat gadis berambut merah muda sebahu lebih panjang sedikit terjatuh dari atas tempat tidurnya.

"Aww, dasar alarm sialan!" umpat Sakura sambil menekan keras-keras tombol berhenti di ponselnya yang tidak bersalah.

Setelah mengeksekusi ponsel berwarna _pink _itu, gadis manis ini langsung mengacak-acak rambut merah mudanya sambil menggumam, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Kepala permen karetnya celingak-celinguk mencari jam dinding dengan bodoh. Sedangkan anak lain pasti akan melihat jam di ponsel tadi daripada susah-susah mencari jam dinding.

Pukul 06.32 am.

_Hening._

"Aku bisa terlambat!" pekik Sakura dengan histeris dan langsung cepat-cepat menyambar handuk dan masuk kamar mandi.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mandi. Dalam waktu kurang dari 15 menit, Sakura sudah berpenampilan sempurna, lengkap dengan kacamata tipisnya.

Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, Sakura melesat keluar tanpa sarapan dan sambil berteriak. "Aku berangkat!"

.

_Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong._

Bel sekolah Konoha Gakuen berbunyi nyaring. Tidak lama setelah itu, para siswa dan siswi yang sudah ada di sekolah memasuki kelas masing-masing dengan tertib.

Tiba-tiba—

"Hosh..hosh.." Terlihat gadis berambut sebahu lebih panjang dengan kacamata tipis bertengger di depan matanya, tengah mengatur napas di dekat gerbang.

"Kau mau masuk apa tidak, nona?" tanya satpam sekolah dengan tatapan kesal. Gadis itu— Haruno Sakura, hanya mendengus kesal dan berlalu melewati satpam yang menurut Sakura pemarah.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.15 am. Lima belas menit berlalu, namun pelajaran belum dimulai.

Sakura memelintir ujung rambutnya dengan malas. Tangan kanannya menopang dagu dan tangan kirinya mencoret-coret kertas berisikan umpatannya karena pelajaran belum dimulai.

Bangku di samping Sakura diduduki oleh gadis pirang— Yamanaka Ino, yang sibuk bercerita dengan gadis bercepol dua yang bernama Tenten.

Sedangkan di belakangnya, gadis indigo masih duduk sendirian. Ya itu karena orang yang seharusnya duduk di samping gadis manis ini belum berangkat.

"E-etto, Sakura-chan. Apa N-naruto-kun belum berangkat?" tanya gadis berambut indigo sebahu sambil menyenggol punggung Sakura. Sakura spontan menoleh ke belakang. Ia mendapati sahabatnya yang bermata lavender— Hyuuga Hinata, tengah memainkan telunjuknya setelah menyenggol punggung Sakura.

"Hmm, seperti yang kau lihat, Hinata. Si _baka _itu pasti terlambat lagi. Yaah, namanya juga murid dari Kakashi-sensei yang selalu terlambat. Makanya, dia jadi tertular penyakit itu." Jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sedangkan Hinata terus memperhatikan arloji jam yang melilit rapi di pergelangan tangannya.

Lalu, mereka berdua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Cukup lama keduanya diam. Sedangkan murid-murid lain sibuk berceloteh ria. Dan itu berlangsung sampai pukul 07.30 am.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar langkah kaki dari luar. Sakura dan Hinata mempertajam pendengarannya dan berpikir bersamaan.

_Haah, pasti si guru mesum tukang telat itu._

_SREEKK!_

"_Ohayo minna-san_!" sapa pemuda berambut perak dan memakai topeng penutup. Para murid hanya mendengus kesal mendengar sapaan pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah wali kelas XA, Konoha Gakuen.

Sakura, Ino, dan Hinata sok sibuk dengan membuka-buka buku dan terlihat sibuk membaca. Murid-murid lain memalingkan muka dan sok bicara dengan teman sebangku atau teman di belakangnya. Dan itu berhasil membuat sang guru _jawsdrop_.

"Semuanya, tolong tenang." Ujar sang guru yang sudah mulai tenang. Para murid pun diam dan menatap sinis sang guru.

"Sekarang apa lagi, _sensei_?" tanya Ino sambil menatap sinis guru tersebut. Sedangkan guru berambut perak itu— Hatake Kakashi, hanya nyengir dibalik topengnya.

"Oh, _sensei _tadi harus menghadap Kepala Sekolah dulu. Hehe," jawab Kakashi sambil terus nyengir. Alhasil, semua murid bersorak ria.

"Huuuuu!"

Sakura pun menghela napas. _Selalu saja begini 'kan setiap pagi?_

Ino hanya bertopang dagu dan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan jari telunjuknya. _Guru mesum dan _baka_ itu sekali pun tidak pernah tepat waktu._

Hinata memainkan telunjuknya. _Haah, sensei payah._

Setelah berpikiran seperti itu, ketiga gadis ini menghela napas berat.

"Oh iya semuanya, kali ini, kita kedatangan murid baru!" Ujar Kakashi dengan senyum sumringah dan tentu saja tidak ada yang tahu senyum itu. Kalimat Kakashi sukses membuat para murid menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menatap Kakashi dengan mata berbinar-binar. _Rutinitas sekolah Konoha Gakuen jika ada murid baru, hahaha._

"Benarkah? Siapa itu, _sensei_! Pemuda ganteng tidak?" tanya Ino dengan antusias. Sedangkan para siswi mengangguk mengiyakan kalimat Ino.

"Kalian diam dulu. Nah, silakan Anda masuk." ujar Kakashi dan langsung menghindar dari dekat pintu dengan menuju ke meja gurunya.

Saat sosok pemuda bertubuh tegap dan memiliki tatapan mata bak elang yang siap menyambar mangsanya, seluruh siswi menatap kagum sosok itu.

Ino dengan antusiasnya berceloteh ria di dalam hati.

"Kyaaa! Manis sekali! Kyaa! Ayo! Duduklah denganku!" seru para siswi dengan suara khas mereka. Lebay.

"Semuanya, DIAM!" bentak Kakashi yang mulai kesal. Semua siswi pun diam, tetapi tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang pemuda di depan kelas itu.

"Nah, silakan mengenalkan diri Anda." Lanjut Kakashi menyilakan pemuda tersebut untuk memperkenalkan dirinya. Ino terlihat berbunga-bunga menatap pemuda itu. Sedangkan Hinata terus menatap alroji jamnya, dan menggumamkan nama orang yang seharusnya duduk di sampingnya. Sakura menenggelamkan kepalanya di kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Satu kata untuk Sakura. Malas.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Cukup panggil aku Uchiha." Ujar pemuda tersebut dengan singkat dan padat. Membuat seluruh murid _sweatdrop _dengan perkenalan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu. Sakura menautkan alisnya saat mendengar nama Uchiha Sasuke.

_U-uchiha Sasuke? Vampire jelek itu?_

Gumam Sakura. Lalu, saat Sasuke melirik Sakura dengan tatapan tajam dengan mata _onyx _miliknya, kejadian tadi malam berputar lagi di ingatan gadis berambut _bubble gum _itu.

.

_**flash back**_

_"Dasar vampire genit!" pekik Sakura kesal. Sedangkan vampire bernama Sasuke itu terus mendekap tubuh Sakura._

_"Bukankah aku sudah bilang? Nama itu Sasuke! Sa-su-ke!" tanggap Sasuke sambil mengeja namanya. Sakura tidak peduli. Ia terus meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan dari dekapan orang itu._

_"Aarrght! Terserah! Mau Sasuke lah, Sanue lah, vampire genit jelek lah, aku tidak peduli!" teriak Sakura kesal sambil terus memukul dada bidang Sasuke._

_"Sepertinya kau belum tahu bagaimana hukuman dari seorang vampire, nona manis~" bisik Sasuke dengan pelan di telinga Sakura._

_"Hah? Memang seperti itu ada hukumannya?" tanya Sakura polos. Ia berhenti memukuli dada Sasuke. Tetapi malah menatap heran Sasuke. _Maksudnya hukuman itu apa?_  
><em>

_"Sepertinya aku harus menghukummu, nona manis~" bisik Sasuke lagi. Sakura berdecak kesal._

_"Haah! Ya sudah! Apa hukumannya? Lari mengelilingi lapangan 10 kali? Oke! _Push up _20 kali? Oke! _Sit up_? Oke juga!" tantang Sakura. Sasuke pun menyeringai._

_"Hukuman itu terlalu berat, my honey~ Cukup berikan darahmu padaku, dan kau lepas dari hukuman itu." Ujar Sasuke masih dengan seringaian yang menurut Sakura..menjijikkan?_

_"Memberikan darahku? Caranya?" tanya Sakura dengan sangat polos! Membuat Sasuke kesal menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, ia langsung meyibakkan rambut Sakura dan menarik Sakura agar lebih dekat dengannya._

Clep!

_"Kyaa!" teriak Sakura kesakitan. Kalian pasti tahu 'kan? Para vampire 'kan suka sekali menghisap darah manusia melalui leher?_

_"S-sasuke! A-ak..aku s..sakit!" ujar Sakura terpotong-potong. Sasuke kembali menyeringai senang dan terus menghisap darah Sakura. Ia merasakan aroma ceri dari tubuh gadis itu._

_Tidak lama, Sasuke melepaskan leher Sakura dan melepaskan dekapannya. Di leher Sakura yang putih bersih, terlihat bekas memerah dan dua titik yang berbentuk akibat gigi taring.  
><em>

_"Khu khu khu. Lama-lama juga akan terbiasa. Makanya, biasakan dirimu. Setelah ini, aku harap kau akan selalu sehat, my honey!" ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum licik dan menghilang bersamaan dengan munculnya banyaknya kelelawar yang langsung terbang menuju rumah dengan tanda bulan sabit hitam itu._

_Sedangkan Sakura termangu di tempatnya berdiri, dan langsung—_

_"Vampire sialan!" pekik Sakura kesal dan langsung menyambar kantong plastik berisi kaset lagunya yang sempat terjatuh._

_Dengan muka merah karena marah dan malu, ia pulang dengan langkah kasar dan kesal._

_**end of flash back**_

"Lihat Sakura! Pemuda itu tampan sekali!" bisik Ino sambil menyenggol lengan Sakura. Seketika, Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh? Apa?" kata Sakura sambil membenarkan letak kacamata tipisnya. Ino yang merasa tidak diperhatikan menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan muka. Kesal.

"Ayolah? Apa Ino?" tanya Sakura. Ino hanya menggeleng. "Tak ada kok!"

"Nah, Uchiha-san, kau bisa duduk di..." Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya. Mencari tempat duduk untuk sang Uchiha. Tidak lama, mata hitam Kakashi menangkap bangku kosong di samping Hinata.

"Uchiha-san, kau bisa duduk di samping Hin—" belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya, Kakashi mendapati halangan.

Di pintu masuk kelas, sedetik sebelum Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, muncul sosok yang sedari tadi ditunggu. Yaitu—

"Yoo! _Watashi wa Naruto desu_!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang dengan mata _shappire _yang indah, dan tiga coretan yang seperti kumis kucing di wajahnya.

Seketika, pandangan para murid yang tadinya untuk Uchiha Sasuke, beralih pada pemuda pirang itu.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun! Kyaa! Dia datang!" seru para siswi dengan histeris.

"Naruto! _Ohayo_!"

"Naruto-kun! Duduklah denganku! Bangkumu sudah diisi!"

Pemuda birang bermata _shappire _itu— Uzumaki Naruto, berhenti bergerak saat mendengar kalimat terakhir dari _fangirl_-nya.

"Apa? Siapa yang mengisinya!" tanya Naruto dengan mata berkilat-kilat marah. Jelas marah. Siapa yang rela bila bangku yang seharusnya diduduki olehnya dan itu sebangku dengan pacar sendiri direbut oleh orang lain?

Tidak lama, mata biru Naruto menangkap sosok pemuda berambut raven dan bermata _onyx _menatapnya tajam.

"Tidak bisa! Aku harus duduk dengan Hinata-chan!' seru Naruto dan langsung berlari menuju bangkunya. Di bangku samping gadis indigo, Naruto jadi sibuk sendiri.

"Si jelek itu belum duduk di sini 'kan, Hinata-chan? Iya 'kan?" tanya Naruto was-was. Sedangkan muka Hinata memerah. "T-tidak kok, Naruto-kun!"

Dengan itu, para murid di kelas ber-huuuuuu-ria seperti tadi. Sedangkan Ino terkikik melihat tindakan bodoh teman, atau lebih tepatnya pacar dari sahabatnya.

Yang aneh adalah, Sakura sejak tadi hanya memainkan bolpoinnya dengan tatapan kosong. Mata _emerald _yang ada dibalik kacamata tipis itu menatap kosong kertas putih di atas meja.

"Hei jidat lebar. Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Ino sekaligus mengejek Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya menggeleng dan kembali memainkan bolpoinnya.

"Hhh, si Uzumaki kecil itu memang selalu begitu. Ya sudah Uchiha-san, Anda bisa duduk di bangku yang ada di belakang bocah Uzumaki itu. Di sana kosong," ujar Kakashi sambil menghela napas. Sasuke yang sejak tadi belum duduk pun berjalan melewati Ino, Sakura, Hinata, dan Naruto dengan tenangnya. Tidak lupa memberi tatapan tajam kepada Sakura.

Para siswi pun di kelas XA tidak henti-hentinya membicarakan tentang 'ganteng siapa, sang Uzumaki atau sang Uchiha?'.

Alhasil, pelajaran di Konoha Gakuen, kelas XA dimulai pada pukul 08.00 am. Padahal, pelajaran seharusnya dimulai pada pukul 07.00 am tepat.

Yah, mungkin sang guru, Hatake Kakashi, akan mendapat marah besar dari Kepala Sekolah Konoha Gakuen yang terkenal galak— Tsunade.

* * *

><p><strong>To ~ Be ~ Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

**Ichi Yuka** : Salam kenal juga Yuka-san.. Boleh saya panggil begitu? Eh? Benarkah? Domo arigato, Yuka-san..

**Fidya Raina Malfoy** : Domo arigato_, _Raina-san.. Ah, itu 'kan masih prolog, jadi pendek.. Tehee.. Yosh! Update! X3

**Eky-chan **: Domo arigato Eky-san.. Ah, tomat 'kan seperti darah, jadi disukai vampire (?)

**Fiyui-chan **: Roger! :) Domo arigato, Fiyui-san..

**D3rin **: Hihi.. Suka vampfic juga ya? Sama.. Pokoknya, domo arigato.. :)

**RizkaRina **: Domo arigato.. Ini update..

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Semuanya yang sudah review, makasih ya.. :)

Maaf bila ada yang kelewatan.. Hehe.. ^^

Minna ga daisuki~


	3. Chapter 2 : Cousin from Tousan 1

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto -_sensei_  
><strong>

**= Chapter 2 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Kyuuketsuki -]**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, gaje, OOT, OOC, menerima— flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p>Kelas XA sedikit ribut akibat kedatangan anak baru itu— Uchiha Sasuke. Tetapi, yang lebih ribut adalah para murid perempuan, kecuali Sakura dan Hinata.<p>

"Hinata, memang siapa sih manusia pantat ayam itu? Berani sekali mau duduk di sini!" tanya pemuda pirang— Uzumaki Naruto, sambil menoleh ke arah gadis indigo di sampingnya.

"D-dia murid baru, Naruto-kun." Jawab gadis indigo— Hyuuga Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya. _Kenapa juga Naruto bertanya? Jelas-jelas dia baru saja melihatnya. Pasti itu murid barulah._

Naruto yang mendengar jawaban dari Hinata hanya ber-ohh-ria dan diakhiri dengan dengusan kesalnya.

Di depan Hinata dan Naruto, si kepala permen karet— Haruno Sakura, tengah melamun ria memandangi kertas kosong di depannya, tanpa sekali pun melirik ke papan tulis. Guru kelas XA— Hatake Kakashi, tidak menyadari Sakura yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran.

Sedangkan seorang gadis yang ada di bangku samping Sakura asyik berbisik-bisik dengan gadis cepol dua di sampingnya. Yamanaka Ino dan Tenten.

Tidak lama—

"Emm, hai Uchiha-san!" sapa Ino dengan riang sambil membalikkan badannya ke belakang. Naruto yang mendapati Ino membalikkan badannya ke arah pemuda berambut raven— Uchiha Sasuke, hanya mendengus kesal.

"Hei Ino-pig, menghadaplah ke depan!" suruh Naruto. Ino langsung menatap tajam mata _shappire _Naruto. "Memangnya kau ini siapa? Kakakku? Papa'ku? Ha? Bukan 'kan?"

Hinata yang melihat pertengkaran kecil Naruto dan Ino langsung melerai, "A-anu Ino-chan, Naruto-kun, sebaiknya kalian tidak membuat keributan di kelas sebe—"

_Wuuussh.. Klotak!_

"Eh?" kata kedua gadis dan seorang pemuda yang tengah bertengkar ria. Terlihat Kakashi menatap ketiga manusia rusuh itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Kalian bertiga, BERDIRI DI LORONG SAMPAI PELAJARANKU SELESAI!" ujar Kakashi dengan nada tinggi.

"Eh..eh..EH!" butuh tiga kata 'eh' untuk membuat ketiga orang itu sadar. Naruto protes. "Tidak bisa, Kakashi-sensei! Saya tidak rusuh kok!"

Ino berdiri sambil mengacungkan telunjuknya ke arah Naruto. "Si kumis kucing jelek ini dulu yang mulai, _sensei_!"

Hinata ikut berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. "A-anu, saya sama sekali tidak ikut rusuh kok, Kakashi-sensei."

"Tidak ada protes! _Loe, loe, loe, and gue, END_!" tanggap Kakashi sambil meletakkan telapak tangannya di depan leher meniru gaya artis Indonesia.

Dengan berat hati, ketiga kepala perusuh itu pun berjalan dengan muka bersungut-sungut keluar kelas. Semua murid hanya menatap dengan wajah kesal ke arah Ino dan Hinata. Sedangkan Naruto? Dia 'kan idola sekolah. Mana mungkin diberi tatapan tajam oleh murid-murid kelas XA.

Tinggal Sakura yang duduk sendirian di bangkunya sambil meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Di bangku belakangnya, kosong. Tetapi, di belakang bangku kosong itu, sang Uchiha duduk sambil bertopang dagu menatap kepala _bubble gum _Sakura.

"Haruno Sakura!" panggil Kakashi sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura spontan berdiri. "Ah, iya _sensei_!"

"Kenapa kau tidur di kelasku?" tanya Kakashi. Sifat galaknya mulai keluar deh.

"Saya enggak tidur kok. S-saya baca buku ini!" jawab Sakura sambil meraih buku tebal yang ia bawa entah dari mana. Kakashi pun menghela napas dan mengangguk.

"Ya sudah. Lain kali kalau baca buku jangan seperti orang tidur," ujar Kakashi. Sakura pun duduk dengan wajah merah karena menjadi tontonan satu kelas. Apalagi dilihat oleh _vampire _jelek itu.

_Untung bisa buat alasan. Kalau enggak, bisa-bisa aku ada di luar ini._

Batin Sakura.

_Hmm, jadi namanya Haruno Sakura ya? Khu khu khu~ Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi._

Batin Sasuke sambil menyeringai, tanpa sepengetahuan seorang pun.

.

* * *

><p><em>Teng. Teng. Teng. Teng.<em>

Bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring. Sakura dengan langkah gontai berjalan menuju pojok kelas untuk mengambil sapu yang ada di dalam lemari.

Ya, hari ini ia mendapatkan jatah piket. Sebenarnya, di dalam hati Sakura, ia sangat menolak piket itu. Tetapi, karena tidak mau mendapat hukuman, mau tidak mau ia lakukan piket itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia telah selesai mengerjakan piketnya. sakura langsung menyambar tas merah mudanya dan berjalan gontai lagi keluar area sekolah.

_Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong._

Sakura berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan muka kusut. Sedangkan di dalam rumahnya, kakaknya dan orang tuanya tengah berdiskusi sesuatu._  
><em>

_Klek._

"Ah, Sakura-chan." Sapa seorang pemuda berumur 17 tahunan dengan rambut merah darah dan memiliki _baby face_. Sakura hanya tersenyum lemas.

Tanpa salam, tanpa jawaban, Sakura menerobos pemuda yang sebenarnya adalah kakak laki-laki Sakura— Haruno Sasori.

"Oi oi, tunggu Sakura! Ada sesuatu yang mau aku bicarakan!" ujar Sasori. Namun, yang dimaksud sudah berlari menuju kamarnya. Ditutupnya pintu dan segera berlari ke kamar Sakura tanpa menghiraukan teguran Fuyuki dan Makoto.

.

"Ugh, sepertinya aku kurang darah." Gumam Sakura sambil mengambil obat penambah darah di kotak obat yang tepat berada di atas cermin wastafel. Di cermin, ada pantulan wajah Sakura yang pucat.

_Ck! Ini pasti karena si vampire jelek itu! _

Pikir Sakura sambil meremas tangannya. Kesal.

"Sakura-chan!" panggil Sasori. Spontan, Sakura menjatuhkan obat penambah darah dan cepat-cepat membalikkan badannya.

"E..etto, ada apa Sasori-niisan?" tanya Sakura sambil memasang cengiran yang dibuat-buat. Sasori menautkan alisnya saat melihat wajah Sakura pucat dan ada sesuatu di dekat kaki Sakura. Sakura yang melihat mata kakaknya tertuju ke bawah, segera menginjak sesuatu yang sebenarnya adalah obat penambah darah tersebut.

"Apa itu Sakura?" tanya Sasori sambil menunjuk sesuatu itu. Dengan cepat menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. Di kesempatan itu, saat Sasori menatap senyum Sakura, kakinya menyampar obat itu ke sembarang arah.

"Apanya yang apa, _niisan_?" tanya Sakura. Ia segera mendekati Sasori, dan ia segera bergelayut manja di lengan kakaknya. "E..e.. anu, tidak ada."

Sakura memasang senyum termanisnya agar Sasori tidak curiga. Namun, tanpa Sakura sadari, ada garis-garis merah di kedua pipinya. _Apa coba?_

"A-anu Sakura, kakak ke bawah dulu ya." Ujar Sasori gelagapan dan dengan berat hati melepaskan lengannya dari pelukan Sakura. Sakura hanya mengangguk dan menatap punggung kakaknya.

Setelah merasa aman, Sakura mencari-cari obat penambah darah itu.

"Aha! Ini dia!" ujar Sakura senang dan langsung memasukkan satu butir obat dan meminum air putih.

.

Sasori berjalan pelan menghampiri _kaasan _dan _tou-san_'nya dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasori? Kau sudah berkata pada Sakura?" tanya wanita berambut sedikit keriting yang berwarna merah muda. Ia adalah ibu dari Sasori dan Sakura, Haruno Fuyuki.

"Suruh dia cepat-cepat mempersiapkan diri," timpal pemuda yang memiliki rambut mirip dengan Sasori, diketahui bernama Haruno Makoto.

Sasori diam sejenak.

"Aduh! Aku lupa!" jawab Sasori sambil menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Fuyuki dan Makoto mendengus kesal dengan kebodohan putra tunggal keluarga Haruno.

"Ma-maaf _kaasan, tousan_. Sasori ke kamar Sakura lagi," ujar Sasori sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Kemudian, ia segera melangkahkan kakinya lagi ke kamar si kepala permen karet. Makoto dan Fuyuki hanya saling pandang.

.

"_Natto.. Natto.. Hitori de natto.._" Sambil mendengarkan lagu melalui ponselnya, Sakura ikut bersenandung ria. Sementara mulutnya asyik bernyanyi pelan, tangannya membalik-balik buku komik yang berjudul _Atashi wa Orokada_.

_Klek._

"S-sakura, aku ingin menyampaikan ini." Sasori menyandarkan dirinya di dinding kamar Sakura.

"..."

"Kata _tousan _dan _kaasan_, sepupu _tousan _akan datang ke mari pada pukul 15.00 pm."

"..."

"Jadinya, kau disuruh cepat mandi dan menyiapkan diri."

"..."

"Hoi! Jawab dong! Kau mendengarkanku tidak sih, Sakura?" tanya Sasori yang menyadari Sakura sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

"Eh, Sasori-niisan, ada apa?" tanya Sakura dengan muka _innocent _sambil melepas _headset _yang terpasang di telinganya. Sasori menahan kemarahannya dengan menghela napas panjang.

"Cepat kau mandi. Sepupu _tousan _dan putra putrinya akan ke sini," jawab Sasori dan langsung keluar kamar. Sakura dengan malas pergi ke kamar mandi.

.

* * *

><p>"Jadi, kau sudah menemukan anak itu?"<p>

Terlihat bayangan hitam laki-laki yang berumur sekitar 40 tahunan. Tangan laki-laki itu memegang gelas putih mewah yang berisi minuman.

"Ya. Aku sudah menemukannya," jawab pemuda bermata _onyx _sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depannya dada.

"Hm, _I see_. Lalu, ingin kau apakan anak itu?" tanya bayangan laki-laki itu. Sesekali, ia meneguk minumannya. Sedangkan si pemuda bermata _onyx _itu menyeringai.

"Kita lihat saja di waktu yang akan datang, **_tousan_**." Jawab pemuda itu dan langsung menghilang dari hadapan sang laki-laki.

.

Setelah mandi, Sakura memakai kaos kuning tanpa lengan dan memakai celana pendek warna hitam. Ia tengah memilih baju-baju di lemari pakaiannya.

"Apa yang seharusnya aku pakai?" gumam Sakura. Tangannya mengobrak-abrik bajunya sampai porak-poranda.

_Wuussh!_

"Hm?" Sakura membalikkan badannya. Tiba-tiba, angin bertiup kencang. Dengan cepat, ia berlari menuju balkon untuk menutup pintunya. Tetapi—

"Hei, nona manis." Sapa sang Uchiha dengan seringaian khasnya. Terlihat pemuda berambut raven dan bermata _onyx _itu duduk di pagar balkon.

Sakura yang kaget langsung jatuh terduduk.

"Aduh!" rintihnya sambil mengelus-elus lututnya. Sasuke turun dari tempatnya dan mendekati Sakura. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Hehe, kau lupa ya? Aku ini 'kan _vampire_. Oh iya, sore ini kau manis sekali daripada di sekolah tadi," puji Sasuke. Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dan mulai berdiri.

"Huuh! Kau mau apa, _vampire _jelek?" tanya Sakura sinis sambil membalikkan badannya. Si Uchiha menatap punggung Sakura yang tengah berjalan menjauh.

"Seperti biasa." Jawab Sasuke singkat. Dengan tidak sopannya, ia merebahkan dirinya di atas kasur Sakura dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. Dijadikan bantal.

"Hei! Kau ini sama sekali tidak sopan!" seru Sakura yang melihat Sasuke merebahkan dirinya.

"Hn." Respon Sasuke. Sakura pun segera mendekati Sasuke. "Dasar kau bodoh! Jika kakak dan orang tuaku tahu, aku bisa dimarahi!"

"Hn."

"Kau ini dengar kata-kataku tidak sih!" marah Sakura dengan kesal. Mukanya memerah. Sasuke tidak menyahut. Sakura pun menyerah dan langsung menuju lemarinya lagi. Memilih baju untuk pertemuan dengan sepupu ayahnya.

Tanpa Sakura ketahui, Sasuke memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sakura. Setelah mendapat baju yang ia rasa bagus, ia berlari ke kamar mandi.

_Kau tetap seperti dulu._

"Sakura-chan! Kau sudah siap belum?" teriak Sasori dari bawah. Sakura terperanjat dan langsung merapikan pita di bajunya.

"S-sebentar!" jawab Sakura. Setelah ia merasa siap, Sakura segera mendorong Sasuke.

"Hei bodoh! Cepat kau sembunyi! Jika tidak, kau dan aku akan mendapat masalah besar!" ujar Sakura sambil terus mendorong tubuh Sasuke untuk keluar.

"Tenanglah. Kau tidak akan mendapat masalah," jawab Sasuke dengan santainya. Sakura tidak peduli. "Aku tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau harus pergi dari sini!"

_Klek._

"Ada apa Sakura? Aku mendengar suara ribut dari kamarmu." Ujar Sasori yang tiba-tiba membuka kamar Sakura. "Eh? Siapa itu Sakura!"

_Mati aku. _

Pikir Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>To ~ Be ~ Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

**Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko **: Hehe.. Arigato untuk review dan koreksinya ya..**  
><strong>

**QRen** : Hehe.. Iya.. Arigato untuk review-nya..

**Ningchan **: Hihi.. Iya, Yaya juga bosan -w- Arigato untuk review-nya..

**Fidya Raina Malfoy **: Tehee.. Yaya sudah terbiasa sih.. Oke deh Raina-chan.. Arigato..

**Eky-chan **: ^^ Menurut Yaya sih iya.. Hihi.. Mungkin iya, mungkin enggak *digampar. Arigato aja deh..

**d3rin **: Iya.. Tapi enggak akan selalu update kilat terus -w- Gomen. Soalnya bentar lagi SMP, jadi enggak bisa update kilat. Arigato ya..

**yamadavampireyahoocom**: Animal Official? Apa iya ya? *enggak tau. Arigato deh..

**Hikaru Kin **: Salam kenal juga Kin-san.. Daijoubo.. Arigato untuk review-nya..

**Mugi-chan **: Salam kenal Mugi-san.. Arigato untuk review-nya..

**Onyxita Haruno **: Eh? Senpai? Yaya masih newbie kok.. Arigato untuk review-nya..

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Arigatogozaimasu untuk yang sudah review ya.. Kalau ada yang belum saya balas, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.. *nunduk


	4. Chapter 3 : Cousin from Tousan 2

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto -_sensei_  
><strong>

**= Chapter 3 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Kyuuketsuki -]**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, gaje, OOT, OOC, menerima**—** flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p>"Ada apa Sakura? Aku mendengar suara ribut dari kamarmu." Ujar pemuda berambut merah darah yang tiba-tiba membuka kamar Sakura. "Eh? Siapa itu Sakura!"<p>

_Mati aku. _

Pikir Sakura. Ia menutup matanya. Takut. Ya, takut. Bagaimana jika Sasori— si pemuda merah itu mengadu ke orang tuanya.

"Siapa ini Sakura! Manis sekali sih," ujar Sasori. Sakura membuka mata _emerald _miliknya dengan mimik muka terkejut. _Ap-apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Manis?_

Dengan keberanian yang ia kumpulkan, Sakura membalikkan badannya untuk melihat apa yang akan Sasori lakukan pada si _vampire— _Uchiha Sasuke.

Seketika, mata _emerald _Sakura membulat dengan _pemandangan _yang ada di depannya.

"Ini siapa Sakura?" tanya Sasori lagi dengan muka _innocent_-nya. Sakura langsung saja _jawsdrop _dan _headbang _melihat Sasori sedang mengamati sosok perempuan yang ada di pigura.

"I-itu Ino-chan, Sasori-nii." Jawab Sakura sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Sasori memasang seringaiannya. "Ya sudah. Kamu cepat-cepat dandan dan ke bawah ya!"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sedangkan Sasori segera turun.

_Blam_.

Pintu telah ditutup. Sakura segera celingak-celinguk mencari orang— atau lebih tepatnya _vampire— _yang tadi masuk ke kamarnya.

"Kau mencariku, nona manis?" tanya Sasuke yang muncul tiba-tiba **lagi** di balkon. Sakura mendengus kesal. "Cih, untung saja kakakku tidak menemukanmu!"

Sasuke terkekeh melihat Sakura cemberut. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak ada waktu menanggapimu, Uchiha-san. Aku harus cepat-cepat turun." Ujar Sakura sambil memakai bedak bayi dan sedikit parfum.

Sasuke mendengus. "Izinkan aku ikut." Pinta Sasuke. Sakura langsung menoleh dan menatap tajam mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"Kau mau cari mati ya? Hah! Sudahlah! Kau di sini saja sampai aku kembali." Jawab Sakura. Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya yang pasti tidak gatal.

"Jadi, kau ingin aku di sini terus ya? Baiklah." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada dan wajah konyolnya. Padahal, di dalam hati ia tertawa dengan penuh kemenangan. Spontan, muka Sakura memerah.

"T-tidak kok! Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja! Aku tidak akan mencegahmu!" elak Sakura. Ia pun segera membereskan bedak dan menuju ke bawah.

Sasuke pun hanya berbaring malas di atas kasur Sakura.

_Bau ceri, seperti biasanya._

.

Keluarga Haruno tengah duduk-duduk santai di Ruang Tengah sambil menunggu kedatangan _sang tamu_.

Putri tunggal Haruno— Sakura, sibuk bercanda ria dengan putra tunggal keluarga tersebut— Sasori. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Jika mau, kedua orang itu bisa disebut pasangan yang mesra.

"Sakura, jika sepupu _tousan _sudah datang, kamu dan Sasori harus memberi salam dengan sopan ya." Ujar wanita paruh baya dengan lembut. Ia adalah Fuyuki.

Sakura dan Sasori mengangguk.

"Benar. Jangan lupa berlaku sopan." Timpal pemuda yang berada di samping Fuyuki, Makoto. Sakura dan Sasori lagi-lagi mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba—

_Ting. Tong. Ting. Tong._

"Ah, sudah datang rupanya." Bisik Fuyuki. Makoto pun segera berjalan mendekati pintu. Sakura dan Sasori segera membenarkan cara duduk mereka.

_Klek._

"Hai Makoto!" sapa seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah darah. Makoto tersenyum senang. "Hai juga Kaze(*)! Apa kabar?" Balas Makoto.

"Ah baik kok. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" Orang yang dipanggil Kaze tersebut menjawab sekaligus bertanya.

"Sama. Ayo, silakan masuk." Makoto segera menyilakan masuk tamunya tersebut ke dalam.

_Sedangkan di dalam,_

"Kira-kira siapa ya sepupu _tousan_? Kata _tousan, _kita mengenalnya. Hanya saja, kita tidak diberi tahu." Bisik Sasori. Sakura mengangkat bahunya. _Tidak tahu._

"Lho, itu 'kan Fuyuki? Hei Fuyuki!" sapa Kaze dengan senyum khasnya. Fuyuki tersenyum senang dan segera menyambut Minato.

"Hei Kaze!" balas Fuyuki. Sakura yang mendengar sapaan kedua orang tersebut segera menoleh dan segera berdiri.

"S-selamat datang, Kaze-sama." Salam Sakura. Sasori mengangguk sopan dan membungkukkan badannya. "Selamat datang di kediaman Haruno."

"Jangan begitu formal, panggil saja Kaze-san." Jawab Minato sambil tersenyum. Sakura dan Sasori hanya mengangguk.

Tidak lama, Makoto masuk. Namun, di samping kanan dan kirinya berdiri seorang gadis cantik dan dua pemuda yang sama sekali tidak Sakura kenal.

"Selamat di kediaman Haruno, Kaze!" sambut Makoto dengan senyumnya. Kaze hanya terkekeh pelan.

"Kalian berlima silakan berbincang-bincang. Kami bertiga akan ke depan dulu." Ujar Fuyuki. Ketiga pemuda dan kedua gadis tersebut mengangguk paham.

_Hening._

"Em, p-perkenalkan! Nama saya Haruno Sakura, sedangkan ini kakak laki-lakiku, Haruno Sasori!" ucap Sakura memecah keheningan. Sasori hanya mengangguk-angguk polos sambil nyengir.

Ketiga orang di depan Sakura dan Sasori hanya diam dan mengangguk pelan.

"Namaku Sabaku Kankurou. Sedangkan yang cewek ini kakakku, namanya Sabaku Temari. Yang ini, adikku, Sabaku Gaara." Jawab pemuda berambut hitam dengan wajah yang lumayan _sangar_.

Gadis bernama Temari, memainkan rambut kuningnya sambil menatap lantai. Pemuda yang berambut merah dengan tato 愛 [Ai / Cinta]— Gaara, hanya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Emm, kalau boleh tahu, kalian berumur sama?" tanya Sasori. Sakura hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya— gugup.

"Tidak." Jawab Temari dengan singkat. Kankurou hanya tersenyum tipis. "Aku dan Temari hanya selisih 1 tahun. Gaara denganku selisih 2 tahun." Timpal Kankurou.

Sasori dan Sakura ber-ohh-ria.

"..."

Kembali hening. Kelima manusia ini tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Sakura memainkan ujung ibu jari kakinya di lantai. Sasori hanya menggaruk rambut merahnya. Kankurou sibuk melihat-lihat isi ruang tengah tersebut. Temari masih seperti tadi— memainkan rambut kuningnya. Sedangkan Gaara, ia sibuk menatap Sasori dan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua bersaudara?" tanya Gaara tiba-tiba. Reflek, keempat orang di dekatnya menoleh ke arahnya. Sakura dan Sasori yang merasa ditanyai Gaara hanya nyengir kuda. "Iya."

"Wah, tidak ada kemiripannya ya?" canda Kankurou. Alhasil, diberi jitakan maut oleh Temari. Kedua Haruno itu hanya bisa _sweatdrop_.

"K-kalian juga tidak mirip lho! Menurutku, dari antara kalian bertiga, yang ada kemiripan hanya Temari-san dan Gaara-san." Ujar Sakura mengajak bicara ketiga Sabaku di depannya. Sasori mengangguk menyetujui perkataan adiknya.

"Benarkah?" tanya Gaara. Temari menyeringai ke arah Kankurou. "Mungkin dia bukan seorang Sabaku. Alias, dia bukan saudara kami." Ujarnya sambil merangkul Gaara.

"Apa kau bilang Temari!" Kankurou yang tidak terima iseng membentak Temari. Temari hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Hei hei, kalian. Jangan bertengkar di rumah orang lain," ujar Gaara melerai. Temari hanya mendesah kesal. Tidak bisa mengganggu Kankurou lebih lama lagi. Kankurou menyeringai senang. _Selamat!_

"Wah, kalian ternyata lebih menyenangkan!" seru Sasori sambil nyengir. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Benarkah? Apakah kami menyenangkan bila seperti—" Temari menjeda perkataannya. Ia mengambil sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya.

"INI!" seru Temari dengan—

"WA!" Sasori jatuh tersungkur ke belakang. Semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak. Temari terkekeh sambil melepas topeng hantunya. Gaara yang tadi pas datang hanya menatap dingin, ikut tertawa. Perlahan, muka putih pucatnya sedikit memerah saat menatap Haruno satu tersebut.

.

Pemuda berambut _raven _dengan potongan rambut bak pantat ayam tengah mendecih kesal saat melihat _pemandangan_ di depannya. Kakinya berayun-ayun di udara bebas. Dengan tatapan kesal, ia pun meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Tadinya, ia ingin menyusul gadis berambut bak permen karet tadi ke ruang tengah. Namun, karena ia melihat gadis tersebut sibuk tertawa bersama _sepupu_nya itu.

Sakura yang tadinya tersenyum dan berbincang-bincang bersama ketiga Sabaku dan kakaknya tersebut merasa bahwa tadi ada orang yang mengamatinya dari luar jendela. Pelan, ia berdiri.

"Mau ke mana Sakura-chan?" tanya Temari. Kankurou dan Sasori masih asyik bercanda di belakang Sakura. Sedangkan Gaara sibuk menulis sesuatu di atas kertas yang entah dari mana ia dapatkan. Sakura tersenyum manis ke arah Temari. "Ah, sebentar kok! Tidak akan lama." Sakura yang enggan membuat Temari merasa cemas hanya bilang begitu.

.

Malamnya, setelah makan malam, Sakura pergi ke kamarnya. Sambil menatap ke luar jendela, ia memikirkan seseorang.

"Di mana _vampire _jelek tadi? Kabur ya?" gumam Sakura. Tiba-tiba—

"Tunggu! Buat apa aku memikirkannya?" tanya Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Ia pun membuang jauh-jauh pikirannya tadi. Lalu, beranjak menuju tempat tidur.

Saat ia hendak merebahkan tubuh kecilnya ke atas tempat tidur, ia mendepati kertas putih pucat terselip di selimut berwarna _pink _miliknya. Dibukanya kertas tersebut. Di sana, ada tulisan seseorang.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" gumamnya pelan.

* * *

><p><strong>To ~ Be ~ Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

**Mugi-chan **: Seep.. Domo arigato! :D

**Miyu-Mai Nanahara-Komiko **: Mungkin iya.. Haha #taboked# Domo arigato! :D

**d3rin **: Aih? Iri? Tak perlu iri.. Rin-san kalau buat fiction nanti juga pasti bagus kok.. Seep.. Domo arigato! :D

**Hikaru Kin **: Domo arigato.. :D

**QRen **: Mungkin iya, mungkin enggak.. #taboked# Domo arigato! :D

**4ntk4-ch4n **: Sip.. Domo arigato! :D

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP **: Yup. Saya murid SMP. Lebih tepatnya kelas VII.. _S-senpai_?

Aduh, jadi malu / Terserah Kura-san saja.. :))

Aih, arigatogozaimasu Kura-san..

* * *

><p><strong>AN :** (*)Karena Yaya tidak tahu nama _Yondaime Kazekage_, maka Yaya beri nama Sabaku no Kaze saja ya! :D

_Hounto ni gomennasai _kalau salah atau tidak sesuai.. ^^

Semuanya yang sudah review, makasih ya.. :)

Maaf bila ada yang kelewatan.. Hehe.. ^^

Minna ga daisuki~


	5. Chapter 4 : Cousin from Tousan 3

**Disclaimer : ©Masashi Kishimoto -_sensei_  
><strong>

**= Chapter 4 =**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[- Kyuuketsuki -]**

**©Rin 'Yaya-chan' Kagamine**

**Warning : OOT, OOC, gaje, menerima**—** flame dengan senang hati.**

* * *

><p>Saat gadis berambut <em>pink <em>bak _bubble gum _itu hendak merebahkan tubuh kecilnya ke atas tempat tidur, ia mendepati kertas putih pucat terselip di selimut berwarna _pink _miliknya. Dibukanya kertas tersebut. Di sana, ada tulisan seseorang.

"Eh? Untuk apa?" gumamnya pelan.

.

Gadis dengan mata _emerald _itu berjalan pelan ke atas atap rumahnya. Untuk apa? Kita lihat nanti.

"Huuh, siapa sih yang mengirim surat enggak jelas itu? Sudah malam malah disuruh ke atap rumah," gumam gadis tersebut— Haruno Sakura. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah dengan hati-hati agar orangtua dan sepupu orangtuanya terbangun.

Sampai di atap rumah, kepala permen karet itu menoleh ke kanan ke kiri.

_"Lihat ke dekat pagar,"_

Entah itu nyata atau tidak, Sakura mendengar suara seseorang berbisik tepat di telinganya. Membuatnya merinding. Namun, gadis itu merasa bahwa suara tersebut sama sekali tidak asing.

Ia pun menurut dan mendekati pagar. Di sana, bayangan hitam seseorang yang tengah memandang ke bawah terlihat jelas di mata _emerald_nya.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Sakura saat jaraknya dengan jarak bayangan tersebut antara 1 sampai 2 meter.

Bayangan misterius itu pun menoleh ke arah Sakura. Wajah pucatnya terkena sinar lampu jalanan. Membuat Sakura bisa melihat jelas pemilik bayangan hitam tersebut.

"E-eh? Kau kan—"

* * *

><p><em>Natto! Natto! Hitori de natto!<em>

_Natto! Natto! Neba-neba!_

Alarm dari ponsel berwarna merah muda dengan hiasan ceri terdengar sampai penjuru kediaman Haruno, bak burung beo yang berteriak-teriak _gaje_. Pemilik ponsel itu mengangkat wajah kusutnya dengan bersungut-sungut.

"Ponsel bawel! Diam kenapa!" rutuknya tanpa berpikir bahwa yang menyetel alarm tersebut ia sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai ia turun ke ruang bawah.

Di bawah, keluarganya juga ikut terbangun gara-gara alarm yang berisik tersebut.

"Sakura, bisa tidak menyetel alarm dengan volume yang lebih rendah sedikit?" tanya kakaknya kepada gadis tersebut— Sakura. Kakaknya— Sasori, mengucek matanya dengan kesal. Sakura nyengir. _Oh iya ya?_

"Ada suara berisik apa sih?" tanya Fuyuki di belakang Sasori. Sakura kembali nyengir. Makoto yang berada di samping Fuyuki melotot ke arah Sakura gara-gara membuat keributan. Untuk ketiga kalinya, gadis permen karet itu nyengir.

"Hahaha.. Makoto, keluargamu unik sekali," ujar Kaze. Kedua putra dan seorang putrinya muncul di belakangnya. Menambah ramai. Sakura kembali nyengir. Empat kali ia nyengir pagi ini.

.

Setelah kejadian _alarm bego _itu, Sakura pergi ke sekolah. Tentu dengan kakak dan sepupunya. Si pemuda _babyface_. Si gadis rambut pirang gelap, si wajah sangar, dan si pemuda bertato. Kenapa? Karena mereka akan tinggal cukup lama di Konoha. Tentunya setelah _rapat _bersama orangtuanya tadi pagi.

_"Makoto, aku pikir aku akan tinggal di Konoha lebih lama. Aku lelah berada di Suna." Ujar Kaze kepada Makoto di ruang tengah. Fuyuki beserta Sakura, Sasori, Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara manggut-manggut mendengar percakapan ayahnya._

_"Kenapa mendadak, Kaze?" tanya Makoto. Kaze tersenyum. "Sebenarnya tidak mendadak kok. Aku sudah membicarakannya kepada Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara sebelum berangkat ke sini. Aku dan mereka akan tinggal di sini cukup lama jika suasana di sini menyenangkan. Dan ternyata? Bukan hanya menyenangkan! Tetapi sangat!"_

_Temari mengangguk kecil. "Benar kata _tousan_. Di Konoha lebih menyenangkan dan tidak terlalu ramai seperti di Suna." Kankurou dan Gaara yang mengapitnya menimpali saudaranya dengan anggukan._

_"Lalu, bagaimana dengan tempat tinggalmu?" tanya Fuyuki._

_"Jika kau belum mencarinya, kau bisa tinggal di sini dulu." Ujar Makoto sambil menepuk punggung saudaranya tersebut. Kaze terkekeh. "Tidak perlu, Makoto. Aku sudah mencari tempat tinggal yang pas untuk kami berempat."_

_"Di mana, Kaze-san?" tanya Sakura ikut _nimbrung_. Sasori mengangguk menimpali. Ingin tahu._

_"Dekat kok. Ada di ujung gang." Jawab Kaze. Makoto dan Fuyuki ikut tersenyum. "Wah, berarti bertetangga dengan kami dong?"_

_"Tentu. Aku memang mencari tempat yang dekat dengan rumah ini. Hmm, aku 'kan ingin berkumpul dengan saudaraku. Sudah lama aku dan Makoto tidak berkumpul." Jawab Kaze, diiringi dengan tawa kedua keluarga tersebut._

"Jadi, kalian akan tinggal di rumah baru kalian kapan?" tanya Sasori membuka pembicaraan. Temari menoleh. "Tidak lama lagi kok. Mungkin besok atau nanti."

"Yaah, kita tidak bisa bercanda lagi dong ya?" ujar Sakura kecewa. Temari tertawa melihat wajah Sakura. "Hahaha. Tidak apa-apa! Kita 'kan masih bertetangga? Tidak terlalu jauh 'kan rumah kita?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Mereka berlima berjalan terus sampai ke Konoha Gakuen.

"Ini sekolah kami berdua!" ucap Sakura. Sasori mengangguk. Temari, Kankurou, dan Gaara ber-ohh-ria.

"Tidak kalah besar dengan sekolah di Suna." Ujar Gaara. Kankurou menjitak kepala Gaara pelan. "Hei, jangan pikirkan Suna. Aku terlalu muak dengan Suna. Sangat tidak menyenangkan di sana."

"Ah, aku tahu kenapa kau muak dengan Suna. Karena gadis tidak jelas bernama Matsuri itu mengganggumu 'kan?" goda Gaara. Kankurou membuang muka. Kesal. Sakura dan Sasori hanya terkikik geli.

"Ya sudah. Kalian ke ruang guru saja dulu. Aku dan Sasori-niisan akan ke kelas." Ujar Sakura. Ketiga Sabaku itu mengangguk dan berjalan masuk ke sekolah belok ke kanan. Sakura dan Sasori belok ke kiri.

"Sudah ya Sakura. Aku ke kelas dulu." Ucap Sasori. Sakura mengangguk. Membuat kacamata yang terpasang di depan matanya bergerak kecil. Pemuda berambut merah darah itu berlari meninggalkan Sakura dan menaiki tangga.

Sakura cepat-cepat menuju ke kelas XA. Entah apa di kata, saat memasuki kelas, suara cempreng bin keras menyuguhi kedatangannya. Yah, _itung-itung _sebagai ucapan selamat datang.

"Sakura sayang!" teriak gadis pirang terang yang diikat gaya _ponytail. _Cepat-cepat Sakura menutup telinganya sebelum gendang telinganya tersayang rusak gara-gara ulah sahabatnya tersebut.

"ADA APA, NONA BABI TERSAYANG?" tanya Sakura dibuat-buat. Gadis yang dijuluki nona babi— Yamanaka Ino, nyengir tanpa dosa. "Hehe."

"Eh Sakura, aku tadi melihatmu berangkat sekolah ramai-ramai deh. Seperti pindah rumah saja. Siapa yang bersamamu tadi?" tanya Ino dengan muka antusias. Sakura angkat bahu. Malas. "Entah."

Lehernya sedikit kaku. Dengan bekas merah dan dua titik membekas di leher putihnya.

"Sakura! Aku bertanya dengan baik-baik!" Ino memasang muka [ =3= ] sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Sakura angkat bahu lagi. "Entahlah. Aku malas membahasnya."

"Ehm." Suara itu berhasil membuat kedua gadis yang tengah ribut, menoleh ke arah suara. Menoleh ke belakang.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut _raven _gaya mencuat ke belakang bak pantat ayam tengah membaca buku tebal kira-kira 5 sentimeter. Sakura yang mendapati pemuda itu hanya cemberut, dan kembali menoleh ke depan lagi.

Ia teingat kejadian tadi malam. _KESAL! SIALAN!_

_"E-eh? Kau kan—" suaranya berhenti saat sosok di depannya tiba-tiba berada di belakangnya. Tubuh kecilnya didekap olehnya._

_"Hei hei hei! Mau apa kau!" ucap Sakura kesal. Sosok di belakangnya— Uchiha Sasuke, tersenyum licik sambil terus memeluk tubuh Sakura dari belakang. "Aku ingin darahmu lagi, Sakura."_

_"TIDAK! Aku tidak mau memberikannya!" teriak Sakura histeris. Tanpa menghiraukan jawaban Sakura, Sasuke kembali menancapkan gigi taringnya di leher jenjang Sakura._

_Slurrpp._

_"A-aduh! Sakit!" rintih Sakura kesal. Sasuke terus menyesap darah Sakura. Tidak lama setelah itu, Sasuke melepaskan tancapannya._

_"Darahmu manis, Sakura~" bisik Sasuke tanpa melepaskan pelukannya. Sakura yang kesal memukul kepala Sasuke._

_"Dasar vampire jelek!" teriak Sakura kesal. Sasuke terkikik._

_"Kenapa kau selalu menginginkan darahku hah? Memang tidak ada darah lain apa!" marah Sakura. Sasuke memilin pelan rambut merah muda Sakura._

_"Karena kau sudah menjadi mangsaku, Sakura-chan. Aku tidak akan menghisap darah orang lain selain darahmu." Bisik Sasuke. Sakura menautkan alisnya. "Kok bisa?"_

_"Karena itu sudah takdirku." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura makin bingung. "Aku bingung denganmu!"_

_"Hn. Kau akan mengerti bila kau sudah menginjak umur 16 tahun," ujar Sasuke dan menghilang setelah mengecup (Author : *blushing*) lembut pipi Sakura._

_Sepeninggal Sasuke, Sakura tidak bereaksi apa-apa. "Memang kalau aku sudah berumur 16 tahun akan mengerti apa?"  
><em>

Ino yang melihat gerak-gerik Sakura menjawil lengan atas gadis permen karet itu.

"Kamu sudah kenal dengan Uchiha-san ya?" tanya Ino heran. Sakura menggeleng. Kacamata dengan _frame _hitam miliknya bergerak kecil. Ino menjawil lagi lengan sahabatnya.

"Eleeh, nona jidat lebar mulai berani bohong ya?" tanya Ino lagi. Sakura kembali menggeleng.

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka berdua, pemuda berambut _raven _itu melirik ke arah gadis berkepala permen karet di balik buku tebalnya. Kau tahu? Ia sama sekali tidak membawa buku itu kok. Yang ia lirik hanya kepala gadis yang berada di dua bangku di depannya.

_Siapa pun yang berani mendekatimu, akan kuberi pelajaran._

.

Kelas XA kembali ramai seperti kemarin. Kenapa? Lihat sendiri.

"Anak-anak! Kelas kita kedatangan murid baru lagi!" ujar Kakashi-sensei dengan senyum sumringah. Para murid melirik ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di depan. Di sana pemuda berwajah sangar menyapu seluruh isi kelas.

Si pemuda berambut merah pirang dengan gadis berambut _indigo _sibuk berbisik-bisik. "Aku heran deh. Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sering sekali ada anak baru ya?"

"Yah, sekolah ini makin tidak beres." Jawab pemuda pirang— Naruto, kepada gadis _indigo— _Hinata.

"Silakan memperkenalkan diri," lanjut Kakashi-sensei.

"Namaku Sabaku Kankurou. Pindahan dari Sunagakure. Mohon bantuannya, _minna_." Ujar pemuda yang bernama Kankurou tersebut. Sakura tersenyum saat tahu bahwa salah satu sepupunya sekelas dengan gadis tersebut.

"Nah, Sabaku-san. Silakan Anda duduk di—" Kakashi-sensei menyapu seluruh isi kelas. Mencari tempat kosong.

"Ehm Ino-san, bisakah Anda duduk di samping Pein-san yang ada di sana?" tanya Kakashi-sensei. Ino berdiri. "_Sensei_! Kenapa harus di samping manusia paku itu? Aku ingin duduk di sini saja!" Protes Ino. Sakura diam. Ia sih oke-oke saja duduk bersama siapa pun. Asal tidak dengan si _vampire _jelek itu.

"Apa maksudmu dengan manusia paku, nona babi!" tanya orang yang dijuluki manusia paku— Pein. Ino berkacak pinggang.

"Kau memang manusia paku 'kan?" ejek Ino sambil menyeringai. Kakashi menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Kalian berdua— cepat berdiri di lorong sampai pelajaran berakhir!" teriak Kakashi lagi. Ino dan Pein terlonjak. "APA!"

_Ino, Ino. Dua hari sudah mendapat dua hukuman gara-gara murid baru._

Akhirnya, keduanya dengan langkah bersungut-sungut keluar kelas. Tidak lupa dengan tatapan _gara-gara-kau-aku-jadi-begini-!_

"Hm. Uchiha-san, bisakah kau duduk di samping Sakura-san di depan ini?" tanya Kakashi. Sasuke tidak menjawab. Namun mengangkat tasnya dan pindah ke samping Sakura. Sedangkan tas Ino ia letakkan di belakang. Ia menyeringai kecil ke arah Sakura. Di dalam hati, Sakura berkata, _"awas kau guru _hentai_!"_

"Nah Sabaku-san, Anda bisa duduk di bangku yang ada di samping bangku milik manusia paku tadi." Ujar Kakashi sambil mengejek Pein. Mumpung yang dimaksud tidak ada di kelas, haha.

.

"Sakura, sial sekali ya? Kita enggak bisa sekelas," ujar Temari dan Gaara bersamaan. Sakura mengangguk lesu. Ino yang sudah mengetahui bahwa ketiga orang di depannya adalah sepupu Sakura ikut _nimbrung_.

"Eh Gaara-san, kamu beruntung lho punya sepupu seperti Sakura! Dia ini sangat baik dan cantik," puji Ino. Sakura tidak tahu apa maksud dari Ino, langsung menginjak kakinya. "ADUH!"

Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou menoleh. "Kenapa Ino-san?" Ino nyengir kuda. "Tidak apa-apa kok!"

Kelimanya hanya terkekeh bersama. Lalu_—_

BRUK!

"Boleh aku ikut di sini?" tanya Sasuke yang tiba-tiba muncul dan duduk di samping Sakura dengan nada datar. Kelima kepala itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Sakura mendesah kesal.

"Boleh sih. Kamu siapa?" tanya Temari ke arah pemuda itu. Mata _onyx _Sasuke menatap ke arah Sakura.

"Aku kekasih Sakura," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng. Mata Gaara membulat sempurna. "Apa!"

Temari menoleh ke arah Sakura. "SAKURA! Kau tidak pernah bilang!"

Ino melirik ke arah Sakura tajam. "Kau sungguh kejam, jidat."

Kankurou nyengir. "Tidak kusangka."

Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke sambil mendesis. "_Vampire _sialan, awas kau!"_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>To ~ Be ~ Continued<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Balasan Review<strong>

**Fiyui-chan **: Hehe.. Mungkin iya mungkin enggak '_' /shoot

**Ayhank-chan **: Enggak janji

**Rizuka Hanayuuki **: Aduh, kesalahan teknis Maaf ya.. Arigatogozaimashita..

**d3rin **: Kalau isinya enggak aku cantumin. Kalau kejadiannya, aku cantumin.. Arigato..

**Snowcherry Winter **: Aih, arigatogozaimashita! Jadi tersandung.. /shoot #tersanjung kali neng

**Selenia Kagene **: Kesalahan teknis Arigato ya..

**Aizu Asahikawa **: Arigatogozaimashita! Kalau sekolah _private. _Clue-nya : sekolah SBI di Jawa Tengah xD

**nanakochimegraciaminesco **: Enggak janji lho ya xD

**Hanna Ruth P.S **: Hanna -_-" Iya. 7G :O Enggak enggak! Malu -' Arigatogozaimashita ya Han..

**Kuraudo umika yamachii JUMP **: Enggak papa kok panggil gitu :3 Sekolah SBI di Jawa Tengah xD Tidak perlu iri :'( Hikz hikz /shoot* Arigatogozaimashita ya! :)

**yui haruno **: Enggak janji lho ya xD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>AN : **Maaf minna-san! Yaya enggak bisa _update _kilat karena kegiatan di sekolah terlalu banyak! Dx

Apalagi Yaya 'kan ikut akselerasi :'( Susah sekali Dx

Mohon doanya agar Yaya bisa lulus dan bisa terus melanjutkan _fiction _ini ya! Arigatogozaimasu! :*


End file.
